The Atrox Wants Kids Now!
by Sun Kissed LaBella
Summary: Told by Catty Catty finds a new guy, the Atrox wants kids, someone quits, and another disappears! New help is needed, some new friends along for the ride, and of course a new crisis is at hand! R&R plz plz plz!


Hey everyone, I'm LaBellaDaniels and my sister Melody wrote "The New Guy" but never finished it apparently. I just wanted to say hey to everyone and thank them for at least coming across my story. Don't laugh butI'm not much of a writer, that gene definitely went to Mel, but I did however get the dancing gene! Anyway I love the DOTM and Catty (which is who I am going to write about) and I just wanted to give this a try. Please Read and Review! Thanks 3 Belle. Enjoy.

Catty stepped into a short black skirt and straightened her electric orange halter. She grabbed her mom's pumps making Catty feel retro. She stepped back.

"Something's missing." She said, looking into the mirror. Silver hoops dangled at her ears and smoky eye-shadow gave the appearance that she belonged in the 80's. Catty frowned at her appearance. She looked tired.

"Maybe Vanessa is right, I should take a little break." Catty smirked, and shook the feeling away bringing better thoughts into her complex mind. She took a five dollar bill off of her dresser and put it in her underwear lining. A horn honked outside.

"Right on time." Catty said smiling to herself. Catty was surprised to see Jimena behind the wheel of Vanessa's car. Vanessa got out, letting Catty into the back seat with Serena who was dressed in red corduroy pants and a French style top.

"Shopping with Dr. Seuss?" Catty asked her, teasing. She looked appalled.

"When did this get to be the pick on Serena day?" she asked with a hint of pout in her voice but then she smiled.

"Why are you driving?" Catty asked Jimena.

"Vanessa was driving too slowly and Jim really wants to get to Collin." Serena said elbowing Catty lightly.

"It's alright V; you'll get the hang of it." Catty said, rubbing her friends shoulder. After forty minutes of silence they arrived in front of a crowded dance club. The sign read – Club Desire.

"Anything that has the word desire in the title can't be good." Catty said jokingly. Vanessa led the way thru the musician's entrance in the back. Three body guards let them through when they saw Vanessa. The remaining three were guided thru a long hallway to where two other guards were blocking the doors into the main club. They let them in. A rush of music thrummed thru her body, she immediately felt the rhythm. Her body started moving involuntarily. Serena waved goodbye to them when she saw Stanton appear out of a shadow.

"And then there were two." Jimena said hastily, her cat like features showing through her smile.

"Wanna go dance and show these locos how it's really done in LA?" Jimena said, continuing to scout the area.

"No," Catty said baiting Jimena.

"What? Why not?" Jimena asked surprised at her answer.

"Cause, Collin is over there," Catty said pointing to the back wall, smiling widely. Jimena lit up. Catty waved bye and headed toward the middle of the dance floor, losing herself in the music. Two songs later the DJ's voice boomed into the speakers.

"Lets welcome one of LA's finest upcoming bands, MICVAN!"

(Sorry, I don't know Michael's band name so I just used the first three letters of Michael and Vanessa. LOL.)

Vanessa's soulful voice filled the room. Catty let herself go free. That's what she loved about music, you can just forget who you are for a moment and get lost in the artists emotions. She felt strong, powerful hands pull her back. Soon her body was against his and they were moving in perfect union together. His arm locked around her waist. Catty could feel him whispering in her ear but the music was too loud for her to hear. The music transitioned. Catty turned around to see who her mystery guy was. She stared into the eyes of a dark haired boy with deep eyes and an angled face. Catty smiled, he was gorgeous. He returned her smile.

"You're a great dancer, I couldn't help myself." Catty liked how he didn't blush, most guys would have. She smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, I'm Catty." She said louder, as a drum solo began. He brought Catty's hands around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed together but he continued to stare at her, keeping a slight smile on his face.

"And you are?" she asked, moving closer to him, tired of waiting for an answer.

"JJ." She almost snorted.

"Is that your real name?" she saw his lips curve into a smile.

"No, it's James." He said, she raised her eye brow picking up the new fast beat.

"You don't seem like a James." He laughed.

"Hints for the name JJ," Catty smiled. He pulled her even closer to him, her body completely against his. She like the feeling, she missed having a guy of her own. She pulled her head away so she could look him in the eyes. They were a dark, deep brown almost black color, warm and inviting. They stared at each other for a moment but her boldness consumed her. She pressed her lips to his. Catty felt him stop moving as he held her more tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair before, intensifying the kiss. He nibbled on her lip teasingly before she felt the tip of his tongue enter her mouth. Catty wanted to melt in his arms. She pulled away slowly, running out of breath.

"Wow," he said his forehead against hers. Catty hoped he couldn't see her blush, she felt like a bright red tomato. A hard tap on her shoulder broke them apart. She saw Serena and Vanessa behind her. _Not now, she thought_.

"I heard that." Serena whispered across her mind.

"We have to go, sorry." Serena said to JJ. He dropped his hold on catty.

"Sure." He said but Catty could tell that's not what he wanted to say but he let her go anyway. Catty kissed his cheek, sweetly. She said goodbye quietly and walked away behind Serena and Vanessa. She stopped, and looked back at him. He smiled weakly as he brushed his hand lazily through his short, choppy hair. Catty thought it was cute that he watched her walk away. They got outside and she was bombarded with questions.

"Who's the hottie?" Vanessa asked, grinning widely.

"James Kaiser," Serena said smiling, knowingly. "He's a senior at Hasten High."

"His name is JJ, how do you know so much about him?" Catty said nudging her.

"Hello, mind reader!" Serena said, her voice jumping pitches. Catty couldn't help smiling.

"He's really cute." Catty said sighing.

"Yea, and you are seriously over due for a real guy." Serena said referring to Catty's break up with Kyle four months ago.

"Real subtle," Vanessa said to Serena. They got to the curb where Jimena was waiting inside.

"What happened? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes." Jimena said, impatiently.

"Oh, Catty was just necking with a really cute guy and it took a while to find her." Vanessa squealed.

"Oh……" Jimena said. "About time," she continued.

"Hey!" Catty said throwing a lousy, playful punch at Jimena.

"Alright, you've had your fun. What's up?" she asked. Jimena groaned.

"Apparently the Atrox is trying to get little kids on its side now." Jimena said turning the corner sharply.

"Like crossing them over?" Vanessa asked.

"No, why would he want to immortalize a 7 or 8 year olds body?" Catty said. "Do you think the Atrox is just trying to get them to start becoming evil earlier?" Catty asked.

"I have no idea, it's not like my premonitions are clear, I can't replay them. Serena did you find out anything from Stanton?" Jimena asked mumbling under her breath.

"You know he can't tell me." Serena said. Jimena sighed. "How can you possibly have a real relationship with someone who we were born to fight?" Jimena asked for the hundredth time. "Isn't honesty the basis of a relationship?" This time Serena sighed.

"We are honest with each other but he can't tell me some things like I can't tell him somethings. We both accept it. So can we move on, please!" Serena begged. Vanessa as if on cue, turned up the radio so loud, none of them could think.


End file.
